


When in Rome

by lazarus



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batmobile Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex in the Batmobile was like poking your head into a lion’s den. Naturally, Tim and Kon do it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

“This is a bad idea,” said Tim breathlessly. Kon was kissing the side of his neck and nibbling on the end of his ear in the most wonderful and distracting way possible. It was hard to remain rational when Kon kept obliterating every sensible thought Tim had in mind.

It was probably why he had agreed to this crazy idea in the first place. Kon just had this knack for making Tim do senseless and stupid things, like having sex in Wayne Manor, where no where was completely safe or completely private. If Tim was any less sane and stupid, he’d have suggested they take this up in Bruce’s room instead, never mind in the Batcave or in the goddamn Batmobile.

But here they were, making out in the Batmobile, half-undressed and completely horny. Kon was pressed against the backseat and Tim on his lap, grinding and shifting his hips on Kon’s lap, making the pair of them moan and swear and just frantic to get to more skin.

It wasn’t easy hacking into the car’s system so that the alarms didn’t go off, and it was even harder making sure the car’s GPS system didn’t immediately warn Bruce that there was a breech in the cave. The hardest part would be not leaving any evidence.

Over the months since they started having sex, Tim came to one conclusion: neither one of them was particularly capable of thinking when they were too busy concerning themselves with how fast they could undo their belt buckles. Articles clothing landed on doorknobs, nightstands, beneath the bed—and kisses ran wild, sweat accumulated and semen often found a way to stain sheets.

They could not afford to be careless in the Batmobile. Any slight miscalculation—anything at all—and Bruce would know for sure.

But how the hell was Tim going to focus when Kon was so damn good at making him forget his bearings, at making him lose every ample of his control until he was clinging and sobbing and begging Kon for more?

“Hey, will you just relax?” Kon whispered, brushing his nose along the crevice of Tim’s neck and shoulder, breathing deep. He settled his hands on Tim’s hips, a reassuring gesture as opposed to one layered in heat and need.

“We’re about to have sex in the Batmobile,” said Tim, meeting Kon’s eyes, which were dark and swirling with lust—a reflection of his own eyes, Tim was sure. He didn’t pull away, but slipped his arms around Kon’s neck and leaned his foreheads so that it touched Kon’s just like so. “What are we even doing?”

“We’re about to have sex in the Batmobile,” said Kon, grinning in that obscene way that meant he was totally having filthy thoughts about Tim and his modesty. And he was right. Kon leaned forward, his mouth against Tim’s ear. “Oh man, the _things_ I want to do to you…”

Tim shivered and held onto Kon tighter.

Kon finally pulled away and looked at Tim’s face. “Do you want to stop?” he said.

Which was probably testament to how much he truly loved Tim. No matter how much Kon wanted (and Tim had a pretty firm idea that Kon wanted a lot right now), he never pushed Tim for more than he was comfortable with. It was one thing to fuck in a library or in a theater full of unsuspecting people, but it was another thing entirely to have sex in Bruce’s abode, where the possibilities of getting caught blew up exponentially.

But Kon was Kon… and no matter how fucking reasonable Tim tried to be, he could never properly say no to Kon. It was probably testament to how insane Tim was about him. The idiot made him stupid.

With a defeated groan, Tim kissed him, fiercely. “No,” he whispered between kisses, “I don’t want to stop.”

He felt the curve of Kon’s smile against his lips before Kon was kissing him back, just as eagerly… and possibly with a touch of desperation, as if he’d been trying to hold back all this time.

Kon’s hands undid the rest of Tim’s shirt and threw it aside, leaving him bare from the waist up. Tim felt exposed, as he always did, whenever Kon removed his clothes, but the uncertainty and awkwardness were instantly replaced by warmth, security and an unshakable feeling of _rightness_ the moment Kon put his arms around him.

Tim lifted up Kon’s shirt, his fingers tracing and memorizing familiar paths along the plains of Kon’s chest and stomach, and along his arms. Kon’s skin was soft, smooth and perfect—quite unlike the scars that ran rampant on his own body.

It never used to bother him before until Kon undressed him for the very first time. It made Tim nervous and vulnerable in a way he wasn’t used to letting others see in himself, but he trusted Kon with these secrets, and in turn, Kon kissed and touched every single one of them, as if he was trying to figure out their stories.

In the aftermath, Tim revealed to him how he got each one and Kon didn’t say a word, but listened intently. And when he was done, Kon pushed him back down and kissed him; the frantic jerk of his hips, the deepness of his kisses and how tightly he held onto Tim throughout it all told Tim everything he needed to know.

Tim was anything but perfect, but in Kon’s eyes, he felt like he was.

Tim licked Kon’s chest, teasing a nipple between his teeth, making Kon hiss and dig his fingers almost painfully at Tim’s hips, which he was grinding down against Kon’s pelvis at a moderately cruel pace.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Tim,” Kon groaned as Tim shifted downwards again, this time harder. “So good.”

“Kon,” Tim moaned, his jeans already painfully tight at the seams. “Kon, _now_. Please.”

With shaky, frantic fingers, Kon helped Tim yank down his pants and underwear. It was a little hard to navigate since the Batmobile wasn’t the most spacious of places—Tim had bumped his head a couple times in his attempts to remove his underwear. By the time Kon had kicked off his jeans and boxers off his ankles, the windows of the Batmobile were already considerably foggy.

Kon pulled Tim back on his lap, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Last chance to back out,” he said, smirking.

Tim caught his hand and intertwined their fingers together; he felt Kon’s other hand settle at the back of his hip, steadying him. He pushed Kon back against the seat.

“I know,” he said before kissing him and pushing downwards. His and Kon’s breathing both stuttered simultaneously from the instant bolt of pleasure and heat that shot up the course of their spines. It was always like that, always the same, and a little more intense… a little bit better than the last. Even after the first time, that feeling never really waned or dissipated. Tim didn’t think it’d ever really will.

And then they were moving together; a rhythm of skin and sweat and fire. With one hand threaded through Kon’s and the other in Kon’s hair, gripping and pulling, Tim shifted upwards and met Kon’s thrust with his own. The sounds of their gasps and moans filling the car, growing louder every second.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Kon hissed as he guided Tim’s hips back down again. “God, Tim, you feel so good… so fucking _good_.”

Kon buried his face against Tim’s neck as Tim came down again, just a little bit deeper than before, his pace just a little bit harsher and faster.

“Kon,” Tim moaned, throwing his arms around Kon’s neck and moving his hips frantically, no longer in control of himself anymore. Kon’s arms encircled his waist, his strong hands at his back and hips, keeping Tim close and steady.

The air in the Batmobile was hot and damp, the windows completely covered in fog. Somewhere in the distance, Tim could hear the tires of the car groan from the renewed aggression of their friction.

“Kon,” Tim gasped, feeling the first pinpricks of his orgasm. Kon pulled him closer, holding him and showing Tim he wasn’t about to let go. Tim found Kon’s eyes in the dark, saw the blueness swirl dark beneath thick, hooded lashes and something else—something feral and raw and _real_ … something that made Tim stutter for breath and his heart stop beating.

“Love you,” Kon whispered between their lips, like he always did right before the fall, and Tim was falling again. Into oblivion, into love—he quite didn’t know, only that Kon was there, catching him and holding him, jumping with him right into the fray until they were finally both back on Earth.

Tim sank back against Kon, his face tucked safely away against Kon’s neck. Kon’s hands soothed away the shakes and the pains by brushing over his back and kissing him tenderly on the forehead, still holding Tim like they had all the time in the world.

“Kon?” Tim said, his voice still a little rough from screaming.

“Hm?”

“Love you too,” Tim mumbled.

The rumble of laughter in his ear and the slow thread of their fingers being held together made Tim think their little gamble in the Batmobile had been entirely worth the risk.

******

 _Two weeks later…_

To be honest, Tim wasn’t at all surprised when Bruce called him down to the Batcave. He said he wanted to have a “talk” with Tim, a term Bruce rarely spoke of lightly.

Tim knew this wasn’t going to be an awkward and uncomfortable chat between a father and his adopted son . It was going to be an awkward and uncomfortable interrogation session between the Batman and his Robin. Which was so much worse.

However, what Tim didn’t count on was for Kon to be called down too.

“Are you nervous?” Tim said as they took the lift down to the cave.

Kon grimaced. “Understatement,” he muttered. He looked a little bleak, his complexion a little whiter than his usual deep tan. He knew Bruce still didn’t particularly approve of him or his relationship with Kon. If this needed ‘talk’ they were about to have had anything to do with the fact that they had sex in the Batmobile, Kon was sure this would only make Bruce dislike him even more.

Tim slipped his hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be fine,” he said, even though he couldn’t guarantee this.

Kon seemed to appreciate the gesture and gave Tim’s hand a tight, almost painful squeeze back.

“Aren’t _you_ nervous?” he asked. “Dude, what if he—”

Tim silenced him with a kiss, which Kon didn’t return immediately out of surprise. “We’re being watched,” Tim mouthed against his lips, indicating to the elevator’s hidden camera system. Kon paused for a moment before pulling Tim closer and deepening the kiss. “Just leave everything to me,” he whispered as Kon slowly pulled away.

Tim steadied his breathing and masked his features, preparing himself to tell another big lie to the world’s greatest detective. Not the easiest thing to pull off considering Bruce, himself, was the Master of Bullshit, but that didn’t mean it was _impossible_. After all, this would not be the first time Tim got away with murder …or so to speak.

He spotted Bruce by the Batmobile. He didn’t appear to be doing anything to it… he was just standing there, looking at it, as though inspecting it.

Tim froze and beside him, he felt Kon do the same.

He was pretty sure he and Kon had destroyed all evidence of their little tryst in the Batmobile. Kon had used his TTK to remove any possible stains on the seats and the floor while Tim wiped all the windows and sprayed an orderless gas to remove the scent of sex in the car. They did double and triple and quadruple check to assure that the car appeared spotless and not tampered with in any way.

Was it possible they had missed something?

Calming his heart rate, Tim approached. “You wanted to see us?” he said.

Bruce turned around, his face calm, giving Tim not the slightest indication what he might have been thinking prior to his arrival. He stared at their joined hands for a minute before looking back at Tim again.

“Yes,” he said, turning to face him. “About you and Conner…”

“What about us?” said Tim.

Bruce stared at him, his face unreadable but his eyes calculating. Tim bit back the side of his cheek and stared back, equally as blank. It was almost like a game of Poker and they were trying to call each others’ bluff. For his part, Kon said nothing.

“Did you two come down here?” said Bruce, leaning against the Batmobile. “Alfred said you two disappeared.”

Tim squeezed Kon’s fingers, signaling for Kon to calm down. “No. We went for a walk around the garden,” he said, quite easily.

“Really,” said Bruce, his eyes sharp as he turned to Kon. “Is that so?”

Kon cleared his throat. “Yep. The maze is pretty cool,” he said. Bruce watched him a minute longer before turning back to Tim.

Tim met Bruce’s eyes as they turned back to him. “Really,” he said. And as if to lave up on the innocent act, Tim added, “Why do you ask?”

Bruce didn’t say anything for a long time before he finally shrugged. “Nothing. Just making sure you two weren’t fooling around down here while I was away,” he said, a matter-of-fact.

Tim briefly considered what Bruce meant when he said ‘fooling around’, but then thought better than to dwell on it. He snorted.

“No way,” he said. “We know better than that, Bruce.”

“I’m sure you do,” said Bruce.

“Well, if that’s all,” said Tim, turning around with Kon in tow; the two of them heading towards the lift again.

“Tim,” said Bruce, making them stop at the doors.

“Yes?” said Tim and then blinked when Bruce pointed behind him at the computer, where Tim was now an audience to a video of Kon and himself… screwing mindlessly in the backseat of the Batmobile. Kon’s hands were on his waist, his face buried against Tim’s hair and neck, moaning and hissing expletives that were once a soundtrack Tim often enjoyed listening to but was now a replay of truly horrific proportions. And then there was Tim, fucking himself frantically on Kon’s dick like his life depended on it.

 _“Love you,”_ he heard Kon whisper just before they both reached their orgasm.

 _“Love you too.”_

Tim felt his face burst into flames, a mixture of anger and embarrassment flooding through him. Kon looked similarly horrified. A tender moment meant to be kept private was now in display for them to watch.

As soon as it was over, Bruce flipped the screen off, his face still as annoyingly calm as ever, but his eyes, glittering with evident disapproval and irritation.

“Do either one of you want to explain why the Batmobile was turned into sex playground?” he said, his voice deep and menacing. He was using the ‘Batman’ voice now.

“Bruce—” Tim began, but Bruce cut him off.

“Tim, I expected better from you,” he said sharply. Tim felt rightfully scolded. “As for you, Conner,” said Bruce, turning to him. If it was possible, Kon seemed to have shrunk ten times smaller under those gaze. “You aren’t allowed to return to this premise—”

“But Bruce,” Tim protested as Kon looked shocked.

“If you want to see Tim,” Bruce went on as if Tim hadn’t spoken, “you are going to have to make other arrangements—”

“But Bruce!” Tim snapped, stepping in front of Kon. “It wasn’t his fault! It was my idea to come down here—”

“My decision is final,” said Bruce.

Tim opened his mouth to make an angry retort when a new voice suddenly spoke up behind them.

“That’s a bit hypocritical, wouldn’t you say, Bruce?”

Tim and Kon both turned around and gaped wordlessly at who was there.

“Jason,” Bruce said, instantly on alert. Jason smirked. “What are you—”

“Thought I’d drop by, say hello… see what you were up to,” said Jason, his voice dropping just an octave lower.

Bruce didn’t say anything to that. Tim was surprised.

Jason shrugged. “I overheard your conversation,” he said, walking towards them. “And I don’t think you’re being fair to little Timmy and his boy toy. After all, it’s not like this was the first time someone’s had sex in the back seat of the Batmobile.”

Another step and another.

“First there was Dickie-bird—you know how he was like. I wouldn’t be surprised how many stains and lingerie you had overlook every time _he_ went for a midnight spin.” Jason shrugged again. “At least Tim had the decency to clean up after himself. And then there’s you and me…”

Jason’s smile was different this time, like he knew something they didn’t; his eyes spoke of something that only Bruce seemed to understand.

“How many times have you and I tested the cushion’s durability, huh?” said Jason softly, and Bruce’s eyes flickered with something dangerous, like he was remembering something that had happened a long time ago.

“Fine,” said Bruce after a lengthy period of silence. “Tim, Conner… you two may go. Jason,” and there was that dangerous glint in Bruce’s eyes again, as quick as lightning, “we need to _talk_.”

“Oh, you and your _talks_ ,” said Jason, sighing as if it the thought aggravated him.

As Tim and Kon passed him, Tim whispered, “Thanks.” Even though the idea of owing Jason Todd made Tim feel a little sick and annoyed.

Jason seemed to know it too. “Anything to piss Bruce off,” he said with a smirk. “Now get out of here.”

“Holy crap,” Kon muttered when they were a good feet away from them. “That was intense.”

“Tell me about it,” Tim said as they boarded the lift. “We’re not having sex down here again.”

Just before the door closed, Tim could have sworn he saw Bruce and Jason slip into the back seat of the Batmobile.


End file.
